ESkuzi
= Early Days: eSkuzi or by the real name of Connor is a 19 year old Assassin! Contributor who started ROBLOX on the 22nd of september 2017. In his personal life, he works for Great Western Railway, a train service company based in the United Kingdom. He has showcased his first assassin video on YouTube on the 16th January, 2018 on his alternative YouTube channel named "eSkuzi RBX" and created a group called "eClan" with 53 members as of today the group and 2 members in his Assassin! clan. It was around early 2018 where he introduced prisman a duplication glitch and earned the respect of many people around the community notably the moderators. However, it was suspected that he had an alternative account named "shawnbibian" that abused this duplication glitch and sold those items for a Classic Fedora. However, eSkuzi told people about his possession on the Classic Fedora from the Murder Mystery X team for patching a duplication glitch. But no proof can back the previous claim about it being obtained via duped knives on Assassin! It was after the duplication report that the an admin of Assassin!, "Zickoi", sent a friend request along with prisman and it wasn't too long after he was a known figure to the small community at the time. It was at the 11th of April where he earned the Contributor role that was released the same day. Career: Swordplay! Battle Royale Game & Community: eSkuzi had planned on making a game called "Swordplay! Battle Royale". As the title says, Swordplay is a battle royale game that was first put to work as early as the 18th of November 2018 and was planned to be released on the fall season of 2019. It had a similar concept with Assassin! by using meshes, texture packs and systems like clans and menus that were present in Assassin. He created a Discord server based on the upcoming game and made a referral challenge where the top prizes were a Champion Axe (winner is ukjared), 2nd would win 16 Possessed Axes (winner is sammynham (now renamed ChippyTunes) and many more, an extremely huge amount for a referral challenge that caught the attention of many people around Assassin! Discord communities which gained over 1,300 members in a short period of time. The moderators were Wondered, Infamoosh, l3ilko Jr and a few others. Corebreakz was in the server as a Tester for the game but he earned a bad reputation for being a very controversial mass scammer who got permanently banned from Assassin!. However, eSkuzi didn't ban him on the server while knowing he was an extremely dangerous individual as they did not break any rules at the time. Guardian Bot: At that time, he created a Discord bot named "Guardian", which was a moderation and logging bot to protect users Discord servers from events. However, eSkuzi announced that Guardian won't last for long because of the owner breaking the Discord Terms of Service for harassment and threats towards others and claimed that Guardian won't last for long, so he created a new bot named "Legacy Remix" which was a rewrite of Guardian. Many Murder Mystery servers have used it in their server such as "Trading Association" owned by "Namel", "MM2 Ceremony" owned by "Mockingbird", "Murder Mystery Maniacs", "Murder Mystery Divine" and many more. Controversy: The main controversy after months of being a well known person started in late 2018, he sent what seems like a Christmas tree with explicit materials to a 14 year old girl and known Assassin! YouTuber named "Gamercindy101". She pointed out that eSkuzi was a paedophile and a lot of drama happened between her and her followers around Discord and Twitter. After the heated debate not so long after, he confessed to be homosexual and having a crush with his best friend named "eSaberRBX". His exact age is 15 at the time of this edit which many criticised to be a case of paedophilia and he was a topic of drama on many Assassin! based servers for his actions. He especially had many arguments with one of the top players on assassin known as "meyerwertsky" in the private eye out of the public. He later announced on "ItzzMeJosh's" Discord server known as "IMJ Discord": Hey everyone, Not being funny right, even though my life is nobodies business, I will share some good shit with you right now. I am gay and plan to remain single all my life, I have no interested in relationships. Those making claims I am 'sexually harassing'/'people are at risk', you just want a reason to have me thrown out the community. Gamercindy knows I have no interest in her (I hope) and that I like to say random comments at her to make her weirded out like 'Let me kiss the cut on your lip better', she doesnt even have a cut as far as am aware, so OBVIOUSLY that's not serious About eSaber, yes I do have something for him, not sexually. I do have a crush on him though which I have CLEARLY stated in his DMs that I am too old for him and won't do anything dating wise or anything stricly due to this. I am not risking myself. I have known saber for 2 fucking years and we been best friends that time. You guys need to fuck off out my business. - eSkuzi 28/11/2018 The defence made the drama worse and people started making false claims by editing images and cropping his messages to take him out of context which made his reputation worse. Mass Raids: After all the drama going on for months, eSkuzi decided to do a huge raiding attack with Guardian to the servers that had his bot. ZoZo (his friend who once confessed ratting someone and selling drugs to people in real life) changed back the "Swordplay Community" Discord to "VengfulMafia", the old discord server based on hacking, pirating, etc... The old group was organised by "ZoZo" and eSkuzi himself but eSaber was never in Vengeful Mafia before. The Discord Icon and name was changed when he started going through the rampage. The servers that were the most targeted were servers with over 2k members causing an estimate damage of 12k~15k members getting banned but nobody can confirm the exact extent of this rampage. However, his raids were public and performed his commands on the general chat of the "Swordplay Community" Discord server. Aftermath & Quitting : After the mass raids, eSkuzi announced: @everyone you guys (the roblox community) transferred a lot of hate onto me, which I had to deal with. I now did the same in return, your actions impacted me a lot and are irreversible, so are mine. Now my rampage is complete, I will be leaving for good. No more eSkuzi, I will be doing my own thing now. Farewell. - eSkuzi 6/05/2019 At the end, eSkuzi is seen to leave Discord forever and leaving everything behind, including his "Swordplay Community" server which was the core place that he performed the raids. He gave the ownership to "ZoZo", while all the moderators and game testers left the server unknowingly if they got banned or left the server intentionally. However, he also told people that his upcoming battle royale game which was expected to be released this fall in 2019 would be cancelled after all the progress he has made. Completely abandoning it. Including his own server that he ended up raiding with his own bot. –––– Fandom page on eSkuzi made by iiMalware (Cyprus#1069) Sources: eSkuzi, "Swordplay Community" Discord, "Swordplay Community" Group, "The Black Hand" Discord, "IMJ Discord", Infamoosh